


That's My Favorite Part

by jojogirl



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Patrick Brewer POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojogirl/pseuds/jojogirl
Summary: My apologies to Willie Nelson, who inspired this work with his song "Maria (Shut Up and Kiss Me)" I am pretty new to fan fiction but have had so much fun reading from all of you talented folks!  I don't have someone to proof the crap I am churning out.  Please feel free to reach out if you want to volunteer.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	That's My Favorite Part

Standing at the altar, getting ready to be married to the love of his life. That was his new favorite part to rewrite his life on. Patrick had been adding to his favorites for years. But now, here, on this beautiful day surrounded by his family and friends, watching David walk toward him, he realized rewriting his life was not something he needed to do anymore.

*****  
The first time Patrick said to himself, I am rewriting my life, he was driving down the pitch-black road away from Rachel. He had been crying on and off the entire drive. He kept seeing Rachel’s face, telling her, for what was the last time, they were over.

The dismal task of telling his parents was weighing on him almost more than the conversation he had with Rachel. He didn’t want to face what he knew would be their disappointment. He would call them, but he wanted to wait until he had a clearer head. He knew his parents loved and supported him, saying out loud to them why things didn’t work out with Rachel was where he got hung up. Deep down, he knew why. God, he was such a coward.

He knew where he was going, the practical part of him had a plan. He secured a freelance job in a town a few hours away. Ray seemed reasonable on the phone and had a room for rent. It wasn’t permanent, but it was far enough away that, this time, he knew he wouldn’t go back.

As he got closer to Schitt’s Creek, the boulder in his stomach didn’t feel quite so massive. When his headlights flashed on the town sign, he literally stopped on the side of the road. What the fuck? He got out, stood on the road looking up and started laughing. The sign was so inappropriate and nonsensical. His laughing came as a surprise, he cannot remember the last time he had smiled let alone laughed. It felt good, felt like just everything might be okay.

That was the first time he said to himself, this is my favorite moment to rewrite my life on.

*****  
The second time Patrick said to himself, this is my favorite moment to rewrite my life on, was a couple of weeks after arriving in Schitt’s Creek.

David Rose walked in his office, shook his hand, and just like that, fucking turned Patrick’s light on. He didn’t even realize he was living in the dark until that moment. His stomach swooshed, he felt hot, nervous, flustered and absolutely charmed all at the same time. 

Teasing David and trading insults gave him such a rush, a rush he had never felt in his entire life. After the string of what started out as nonsensical voice mails, but then turned coherent, Patrick was captivated. He put the B13 tab under a paperweight on his desk pulled out a blank incorporation form and started writing.

That was the second time Patrick said to himself, this is my favorite moment to rewrite my life on.

*****  
The third time Patrick said to himself, this is my favorite moment to rewrite my life on, was the day Rose Apothecary opened for business.

The soft launch had been a complete success, all their hard work had paid off. Patrick went to hug David, he had been wanting to have some physical contact with him for weeks, but he could never find the right scenario to make it happen. 

Oh my god, David smelled so good. He knew David was taller, but he didn’t realize what a turn on that would be up close. He was just getting ready to pull away from David enough to kiss him when the lights started to go out. They pulled away, but Patrick was sure David would have kissed him back

That was the third time Patrick said to himself, this is my favorite moment to rewrite my life on. He added the moment to previous ones and just like that, had a mental feature film of his life. He watched it for hours, again and again in his head.

*****

Patrick was a tangled mess. From asking David on a birthday date to showing up to the Café for the date, to having Stevie show up on the nondate/date, Patrick had whiplash. David had honestly taken the heart in his chest and moved it in circles in his chest. 

When David reached out to kiss him, finally, the light David turned on at Ray’s turned luminesce.  
That was the fourth time Patrick said to himself, this is my favorite moment to rewrite my life on. He added it to the loop on his film.

*****  
The fifth time Patrick said to himself, this is my favorite moment to rewrite my life on, was the night of privacy at Stevie’s apartment where David proceeded to ruin him with his hands, his mouth and his cock.

“Is this okay?” David stuttered. “Yeah, David, I want it, please, please don’t stop.” David didn’t stop, going slow was a thing of the past. Patrick was shaking, he wasn’t going to last long, but David had him. David was going to catch him when he fell.

He fell hard. Afterward, Patrick was David’s little spoon, and that was it, he was in love with David Rose. Patrick had tears in his eyes, he was so overwhelmed. 

That was the fifth time Patrick said to himself, this is my favorite moment to rewrite my life on. He added it to the loop on the film of his life.

*****  
After the barbeque, the loop that he had so come to love, made him feel lost. What if this was it? What if this was the end of the rewrite and loop?

David had completely taken the wind from his sails. He was absolutely desperate to get back what they had before. Everything had changed. Between trying to keep things together at Rose Apothecary and getting David back, Patrick was a disaster. On the third day at the store, he looked down and he had two different shoes on. What the fuck was he doing? 

The film of his life was dark and abysmal, it was too painful to even try to look at the beautiful moments he knew he may never get back.

*****  
The sixth time Patrick said to himself, this is my favorite moment to rewrite my life on, was David’s olive branch and fucking Tina Turner. God, he was going to have to write the woman a thank you note. The leather sweater with stars was now his favorite shirt of David’s.

David was on his knees, sweating, laughing and smiling like the sun. They were okay, they were going to be okay. They decided to order in a pizza, break open a bottle of wine and let it all out. They talked for hours and hours. Patrick explained everything about Rachel and David crying, said: “It’s okay, Patrick, I believe you.”

That was the fifth time Patrick said to himself, this is my favorite moment to rewrite my life on. He added it to the loop on the film of his life. The loop was back and he had never been so relieved.

*****  
The favorite moments to relive his life on all started running together. They were happening so fast and he was adding them to the loop as fast as they were coming.

His surprise party and coming out to his parents. Telling David he loved him for the first time. Performing in Cabaret. The hike that ended in the proposal to the love of his life.

*****  
After David recited his heartful vows, Patrick went next. Standing under the beautiful floral chuppah David designed, Patrick, recited his vows to David.

“David, when my world got dark, you turned my light on.” He kept reciting everything he had memorized from the loop while looking at David’s eyes. He repeated the loop of his film since meeting David. By the end, they both were crying. 

They exchanged rings, the Rabbi pronounced them husbands. 

“So, Mr. Rose-Brewer, what do you have to say now?” David said softly.

“You’re crazy, shut up and kiss me!”

Patrick stopped keeping count after that. There were no rewrites. He was writing the moments of his life in the present time.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to Willie Nelson, who inspired this work with his song "Maria (Shut Up and Kiss Me)" I am pretty new to fan fiction but have had so much fun reading from all of you talented folks! I don't have someone to proof the crap I am churning out. Please feel free to reach out if you want to volunteer.


End file.
